Scrappard
Scrappard is an original character invented by Terrifyger. Appearance Scrappard has a towering, muscular figure, standing at about 8'6". His body, head, and tail are covered in orange fur (the latter two only being somewhat covered), and his nose, chest, and inner ear are an orange-red color. The fur on the entire left side of his face is missing, exposing his endoskeleton skull and one of his endoskeleton eyes. His endoskeleton eye is black with a silver pupil, and his right eye is white with a blood-red iris and a black pupil. He only has one ear, on the right side of his head, and the left side of his head has a snapped-off stump of an ear. He doesn't have an animatronic lower jaw, and instead has only his endoskeleton lower jaw, both it and his upper jaw having a row of razor-sharp teeth. The upmost part of his chest, around his shoulder area, has the fur torn off, and his endoskeleton neck can be seen as a result. His left arm is blue, his right arm is dark green, and he has a third endoskeleton arm protruding from his left side, tipped with sharp claws. His blue and green hands each have five fingers, but the endoskeleton claw has four fingers. His legs are almost entirely endoskeleton, with only part of the thighs having torn purple fur. His legs aren't like a normal human's, either; they go in a zigzag fashion, like an actual animal's, and each one ends with three sharp claws. The middle part of his tail is missing its suit, revealing its endoskeleton mechanisms. Black wires hang from various parts of his body, including from his broken ear, the massive tear in his neck, his right armpit, the hole in his left side where the endoskeleton arm comes from, the tears of fur in his tail, and from the purple tattered fur partway down his thighs. Personality Scrappard has a great loathing for all humans. He blames them for what happened to him - being that he got scrapped, but then put himself back together and went insane after seeing his reflection. He's okay with other animatronics, though he tends not to like animatronics in mint condition because he think them to be obnoxious, and he's okay with animatronics who're in states of disrepair. He used to be quite expressively angry most of the time, but now is just usually in a state of visible annoyance. He has a vulgar, insulting sense of humor that he uses whenever he sees an opportunity, and generally only expresses pure rage when he totally loses it. According to him, he always feels pain - literally; his body actually expresses physical pain on the inside, and the only way the pain will leave is if he causes pain to others, though he has admitted that seeing Clara's OC, Red Butterfly, makes his pain go away. Powers/Abilities *'Super Strength:' He possesses tremendous, almost unnatural, amounts of physical strength, enough to rip an entire house right out of the ground and fling it a good mile. *'Super Durability:' His body is incredibly resilient, to the point where an atomic bomb couldn't even put a scratch in it. His fur is also fireproof, acidproof, and it cannot be torn out or cut. *'Super Speed:' He can run at great speeds on his hind legs, fast enough to put a cheetah to shame, and when he runs on all fives, he can even outrun a speeding motorcycle. *'Night Vision:' He can see in the dark. Gallery scrappard_by_terrifyger_da9ep7v-pre.jpg|Scrappard's original appearance. updated_scrappard__full_view__by_terrifyger_dcipl2d-pre.jpg|An updated version of Scrappard. scrappard_picture_by_bosco_by_terrifyger_dbjsrv6-pre.jpg|Scrappard, drawn by Bosco. i_ve_got_you_now____by_terrifyger_dc89fda-fullview.jpg|Scrappard cornering Anabelle Wolf from Five Nights with Star and Coyote. _gift___forward__by_terrifyger_dcf5d2i-pre.jpg|Scrappard giving a friend of Terrifyger's a piggyback ride. scrappard_ref_sheet__bio_in_description__by_terrifyger_dd1vuh6-pre.jpg|Scrappard's ref sheet. The two most popular by terrifyger dd652o9-pre.jpg|Scrappard and Venus together. Trivia *According to Terrifyger, Scrappard is probably the most evil OC he's ever invented. *In early concept art, Scrappard used to have a large tear in his chest, revealing his endoskeleton ribcage, as well as bloodstains in his fur, but these were later removed. *Scrappard is Terrifyger's most popular OC.